teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Wolf Wiki:Page Titles
All page titles must be accurate, concise and meaningful. Remember that editors will need to link to the articles, so the title needs to be easy to remember and type. Visitors will read and follow links, so the link needs to be accurate and meaningful. Visitors will also search for the articles, so the title needs to be relevant. Capitalization Page titles should be in sentence case. Sentence case is where only the first word is capitalised, except for proper nouns and other words which are generally capitalised by a more specific rule. For example, "Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital" should be capitalized because it is a proper noun (the name of a Hospital), but a general term should not. Singular/Plural Generally speaking, page titles should be singular. For example: "Human", not "Humans". Exceptions to this are rare, but include scenarios where the item in question includes multiples as standard, such as Claws. Language All article titles should be in English, except where it is a direct quote from the media, or the official name of something. A major factor with language on the Teen Wolf Wiki is the difference between British and American English. While both spellings are equally correct, standard practice on this wiki is to adopt American English. As a result, you should not go around changing American English spellings into British English, although alterations the other way around are acceptable. The only time British English should be maintained is if the title of a piece of media is specifically written that way, or in a quotation from a publication that uses British English. Length Article titles should be concise. Avoid long titles such as "List of Large Two-Handed Weapons in Teen Wolf Universe". Likewise, article titles, and by extension the information the page contains, should not be too specific. In this scenario, a shorter, less specific title would be more appropriate, such as "Teen Wolf weapons". Avoid abbreviations, even if they are common amongst fans. For example, do not shorten " " to "TW", unless the subject in question specifically writes its title as an abbreviation. Where "X" is the parent media and "Y" is the subject based upon it, page titles should be formatted XY (e.g. "''Teen Wolf'' weapons"), not "Y in X" (e.g. "Weapons in Teen Wolf"). Character Pages Character page titles should use only the character's first and last names for their title, even if middle names for that individual are known. The full name should be stated in the opening section. Characters who are predominantly referred to using a shortened form of their first name should use this shortened form in the page title. For example, use "Chris Argent", not "Christopher Argent". However, the full name (if it is known to exist) should be mentioned in the opening section. The only times a character page should include more than two names in its title are: *When a character is predominantly referred to using three or more names. *When a character is predominately referred to using a nickname that is not simply a shortened form of their first name. In this case, the nickname is included in quotation marks between the character's first and last names. It is also a good idea to create a redirect page for the nickname so that the correct article is easier to find (e.g. Stiles). Character page titles should exclude any ranks or titles. For example, use "Alan Deaton", not "Doctor Alan Deaton". Again, the rank or title should be mentioned in the opening section. In cases where a full name for a character is not known, the following rules apply: *If only a first name or last name is known, that name should be used. Lenore *If only a nickname is known, with no information about the character's real name, that nickname should be used. Example: Deucalion. *If the single name (or nickname) conflicts with or would be easily confused with another article, a clarifier should be added. *If nothing is known about a character's name, but they are credited a certain way in a film or series, their credit should be used. *If nothing is known about a character's name and they are not specifically credited, the article can simply be titled "Unnamed ______". Example: Unnamed commander. It should also be remembered that some characters from the episodes or the series are only given full names in expanded universe media. In such cases, it would be a good idea to create a redirect using the character's credited name from the other media Comic Book Pages (if ever applicable) Comic book page titles should use the comic's most recent release title. In cases where a particular comic may have had one or more alternative titles during its publication history, redirect pages should be created with these alternative titles so that the correct article is easier to find. Disambiguation If multiple articles would have the same name, you should create a single disambiguation page that links to the various options. Category:Policy